Maybe Next Time
by simeysgirl
Summary: It's that time of year again - Harry and Draco's annual party! Sexual content and some crossdressing.


**Beta: **Bleedforyou1

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to JKR, not me.

Maybe Next Time.

"Bloody hell!" Harry exclaimed upon opening the door to see his two best friends on his porch.

The hair was beautifully piled up and pinned with a butterfly clip, rather different to the usual "I-don't-give-a-shit" style. Low heeled boots set off the tight jeans he was wearing brilliantly and the outfit was topped off with a pretty sheer blouse over a black camisole. The bright red lipstick was a bit over the top though.

He looked slightly different than he usually did.

"Are you going to let us in, or are you going to leave me out here for the neighbours to gawp some more?" Ron grumbled, pushing past Harry and entering the hallway. "At least you look all right in bloody make-up," he mumbled.

"Hi, Harry!" Hermione cheerfully greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. She was dressed in a very smart pin-stripe suit, with her hair still in the pixie cut she had acquired after the war. "You look brilliant!"

Harry was wearing a black dress cut just above his knees with a pair of wedges adorning his feet. His hair had been lengthened so it actually lay quite flat for a change. A slight dusting of blusher gave colour to his cheeks and his lips were painted in a lovely soft pink.

"Where's Draco?" she asked.

"He didn't want me to see his outfit before tonight, so he's getting ready over Pansy's," Harry replied.

Harry and Draco had thrown a party every year on this day, celebrating the end of the war and the anniversary of them coming out. Every year, they had a different theme; Draco had great fun thinking them up.

The best year to date was last year: the Muggle Fairytale Year. Hermione had forbidden anyone to dress any house-elves up as dwarves; instead she had corralled Ron and six of their closest friends to use a Shrinking Solution and follow her around all evening. She must have had _some_ blackmail on each of them, but Harry had never discovered what her secret was.

Draco had surprised everyone by dressing up as Cinderella; that is Cinderella_ before _her Fairy Godmother worked her magic_. _A scrap of fabric, tied around his waist with a bit of rope, showed off his long legs and magnificent arms. Harry had nearly come on the spot. Instead, he had been forced to wait until the end of the night. The door hadn't even properly closed behind the last departing guests before he bent Draco over the back of the sofa and gave him a _very _thorough fucking.

This year was gender-bending. Boys dressed as girls; girls dressed as boys. A simple idea, but a controversial one. Some of their friends would have refused point blank if it wasn't for the fact that this was _the _party of the year; if they wanted to have a discussion with anyone in the next four months, they_ had_ to attend.

Harry had ushered the guests into the ballroom, as per Draco's instructions, and made sure the house -elves had served everyone's drinks. He glanced at his delicate gold watch to check on the time.

'_Where the hell is Draco?'_ Frowning, he downed his Firewhisky in one gulp.

All of a sudden, the fireplace roared to life and the most ridiculous sight came into view. Harry tried to contain the giggle threatening to escape his lips but some of the guests had no such qualms over showing their amusement. Laughter could be heard all around the ballroom; Blaise was actually lying on the floor with tears running down his face as he roared with laughter.

Pansy simply twirled around and made a little bow to her audience. She was wearing baggy old trousers in a frightful shade of brown, held up with a ratty belt. She also wore a garish orange t shirt covered with a rather fetching red cardigan that had several buttons missing. On her feet, she had a pair of the ugliest slippers Harry had ever seen. Pansy looked unrecognisable; she wasn't normally seen without being fully made up, her hair perfectly coiffed and a set of smart robes adorning her waif-like figure.

Harry moved towards his friend and placed a kiss on the offered cheek.

"What did he promise you to get you to wear this?" Harry whispered into her ear. "That new clutch bag you were eying the other day, or those robes you have the picture of in your purse?"

Draco always liked to ask someone to dress in an outfit guaranteed to start the party on a good note. Last year it had been Neville. _Poor bastard,_ Harry thought, remembering the Bo Peep costume. Complete with sheep.

"Both," she said, with a smug smile on her face. "He'll be through in a minute," Pansy answered the question before Harry could ask it. "You know how he likes to make an entrance."

Sure enough, the fireplace roared once more and Harry's jaw dropped open. Pansy lifted her hand to his chin and closed Harry's mouth.

"Told you," was all she said.

Draco stood in front of the hearth, one hand on his hip, looking straight into Harry's eyes.

"You like?" Draco coyly asked his boyfriend.

Harry could only nod. Draco was wearing a tight leather mini skirt that only just covered his well sculpted arse. A corset of the deepest red and high-heeled, knee-high black boots finished the outfit. And holy fuck, was he _glittering_? As Draco moved his head slightly, Harry's jaw dropped again. His eyes were lined in black, his already long eyelashes were coated in mascara and yes, there was glitter dusted all over his face and bare shoulders. He looked absolutely fucking gorgeous.

Unable to move, Harry simply stood there with a feral look on his face while Draco sashayed towards him.

'_When the fuck did he learn to walk in heels?' _Harry thought, still in a daze.

"Do close your mouth, dear. You look like you want to ravish me right here in front of our guests," Draco drawled.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and pulled him in for a bruising kiss.

"Yes. Ravish. Now," he panted, holding the squirming blond still.

Draco laughed and batted Harry's wandering hands away from his arse.

"Ravish later. Party first." Draco held his hand out to snag a drink from a passing house-elf. "Surely you can wait an hour or two?" he said, gesturing around him. "These lovely people don't want to see _that._"

"Too bloody right," Ron mumbled.

"I beg to differ," Ginny said with a wink, drawing the couple's attention to the crowd watching them.

Harry harrumphed and waved his wand, turning the music up louder. He grabbed Draco's arm and practically dragged him off the dance floor.

He looked around to ensure that the guests were back to partying and then he pinned Draco against the wall, a look of pure lust on his face.

"Harry, I was serious. Party first, ravish later," Draco admonished him gently.

"When you dress like that, how do you expect me to react?" Harry ran his hands down Draco's sides.

"Yes, well. Think about how great it will be later. We might even make it to the bedroom this time." Draco winked at his gobsmacked boyfriend and moved towards the guests.

"I wouldn't count on it," Harry mumbled under his breath, pushing his palm into his erection and thinking of Umbridge to try and calm himself down. Dresses hid_ nothing._

Three hours and quite a few bottles of Firewhisky later, the party was in full swing and Harry was feeling pleasantly tipsy. He walked around the ballroom, checking on his guests. There was a rowdy drinking game of some sort occurring in one corner, spearheaded, as usual, by the old Gryffindor lot.

He left them to it when he heard the words, "I dare_._" _Not going through that again_, he thought with a shudder.

Hermione and Ginny were dancing like fools to one of the new Weird Sisters' songs. '_At least they're having fun,' _he thought.

Sidestepping their advances, he moved along.

Another group were playing card games at a table set up near the piano. The games were probably against the law, but as the Minister himself was playing, he didn't care _that_ much.

Turning, he caught sight of his boyfriend. Or rather, he caught sight of his boyfriend's _arse. _

"What the fuck are you doing?" Harry cried out in shock at the sight of Draco on his hands and knees, arse in the air and head under the sofa.

"Oh, hi, love," Draco said, pulling his head out from the sofa to look at him. "Pansy is missing one of her slippers. And as I Transfigured them from her favourite pair of shoes, it is my job to find them."

He shot a glare at Pansy. "Apparently."

"Why don't you just Summon it?" Harry asked without taking his eyes off the arse wiggling in front of him.

"I didn't want it to flying through the room and hitting someone on the head," he replied reasonably, returning to his search.

Harry whipped out his wand.

"_Accio Pansy's slipper!"_Harry cried. A whooshing sound and then a yelp followed his spell. The slipper landed in Harry's outstretched hand and he threw it on the sofa before bending to wrap his hands around Draco's waist.

"I couldn't give a shit," Harry told his protesting boyfriend as he picked him up. "Your time is up, Mr. Malfoy."

Putting Draco back on his feet, Harry held his hand and pulled him through the doors.

"Sorry Ron!" He called to the redhead who was rubbing his head as they exited the ballroom.

Harry opened the door to the study down the hall, dragged Draco inside and locked it behind them.

"Did you want something, dear?" Draco asked innocently, but he had already started undoing the laces on his corset.

"NO!" Harry shouted, stopping Draco suddenly. "That stays _on_."

"Up you get," Harry said, pointing at the desk. "And lift that little skirt up."

Draco did as he was told, pushing the tight skirt up around his hips.

"Holy fuck!" Harry cried as he spied the red scrap of lace that was trying to contain Draco's hard cock.

Draco simply smirked and pulled the knickers down, freeing his throbbing erection.

Harry licked his lips before dropping straight down on his knees.

"Are you just going to stare at it, or actually do something with it?" Draco asked, wiggling his hips a little when Harry did nothing but stare.

Harry responded by gripping Draco's hips and licking a stripe along the length of his cock. Humming in satisfaction, he opened his mouth and took all of Draco inside his mouth and sucked.

"Fuck!" Draco cried, stretching his arm down so he could reach the drawers of the desk. When he had finally succeeded in opening the top drawer, he curled his fingers around the small pot he sought and unscrewed the lid with trembling fingers.

He dropped the jar when a particularly enthusiastic suck from Harry had him grabbing the edge of the desk for support.

Harry released Draco with a pop and looked up at him with brilliant eyes.

"Turn around," he growled.

Draco quickly hopped down and turned around, bending over the desk and pushing his arse out.

Harry opened Draco up with his palms and leaned in to place a kiss right on his hole. Without a pause, he started licking and nibbling at Draco's his tongue, he tried to push inside the tight hole, savouring the taste that was so uniquely _Draco._

"More!" Draco cried, pushing his arse back into Harry's face.

Harry scooped some of the viscous liquid out of the fallen jar and pushed a finger inside Draco. Encouraged by the moans coming from his thrashing boyfriend, Harry pushed a second, and then a third finger in and rapturously watched them thrusting in and out of the loosened hole.

"Now, Harry!" Draco cried, attempting to impale himself on Harry's fingers.

Harry stood and removed his fingers, ignoring Draco's whimper. He coated his own rock-hard cock with more of the oil and entered Draco with one hard thrust. Snaking one arm around Draco's waist, he pumped his lover's cock at the same pace as he pounded into his hole.

He could feel Draco tensing underneath him and sped up his movements. Sure enough, a few thrusts later and Draco was shooting all over the floor.

"Harry!" He cried as he came.

The tightening of Draco's arse at his orgasm caused Harry to scream and empty himself into the hot channel.

"Fuck," Harry breathed out after a second. Standing up on shaky legs, Harry held a hand out and shot Draco a sheepish look. "Shall we return to the party?"

Draco rolled his eyes.

"You think you could clean me up?" he asked. "I refuse to be seen in this state."

Harry laughed and waved his wand over them both, shivering as the spell washed over his more delicate parts.

"Sorry, love," he added. "You just looked –"

Draco silenced him with a kiss. "Never apologise for a fantastic shag. And you did warn me, I suppose."

"Maybe we'll make it upstairs for the next round," Draco winked at Harry, pulled up his knickers and left to rejoin the party.

Thankfully, the party was winding down by the time the couple had returned to the ballroom. People were already asking house-elves for their cloaks and saying their goodbyes.

Harry and Draco stood at the door for what felt like hours, thanking their guests for coming and making promises to meet again.

Only a few people remained, laughing amongst themselves. Harry huffed, desperate for them to leave so he could get Draco to bed.

"Wait until you see _my _knickers," he whispered into Draco's ear.

Draco blanched and turned to the stragglers.

"Out! All of you!" He cried. "Pansy, I'll take you shopping tomorrow. Ron, Hermione, lovely to see you but it's getting late."

"Goodnight!" He added, ignoring Harry's bark of laughter.

As soon as the door slammed behind their friends, Harry darted for the stairs with Draco chasing him. Draco caught hold of his boyfriend and spun him around, taking Harry's lips in a kiss. They toppled over, laughing.

Draco growled and ripped Harry's dress off him.

"Maybe we'll make it upstairs _next_ round."


End file.
